1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an indoor unit of an air conditioner and, more particularly, to an indoor unit of an air conditioner that may prevent occurrence of dew formation due to cold air at a discharging port of the air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner is a home electric appliance that sucks indoor warm air, cools the sucked air using a low-temperature refrigerant, and then discharges the cooled air into a room to cool the inside of the room.
The air conditioner is constituted of an outdoor unit disposed outdoors and an indoor unit disposed indoors. Here, the indoor unit includes an air blowing fan that sucks indoor air and discharges heat-exchanged air, a heat exchanger that perform heat-exchange on the sucked indoor air and a cold refrigerant, a drainage tray unit that collects and drains condensate water generated in the heat exchanger, a blade that opens and closes the discharging port, and a left/right wind direction adjustment unit that adjusts left and right discharging directions of discharged air.
Meanwhile, the blade is rotatably provided in the discharging port, and particularly, when a rotary shaft of the blade is provided in the vicinity of a center portion of the discharging port, dry and cold air is discharged through upper and lower sides of the blade in a case of opening the blade.
In this manner, when the dry and cold air is discharged through upper and lower sides of the blade, a dew point is not generated in the discharging port, and therefore dew formation hardly occurs. However, when the rotary shaft of the blade is provided in an upper portion of the discharging port, most of the dry and cold air is discharged to the lower side of the blade, and only a part of the dry and cold air is discharged to the upper side of the blade. In this instance, a dew point is generated in the upper side of the blade, and therefore dew formation may occur.